You got that pierced?
by sakiOlivia
Summary: Harry's come back after winter break and he's got a new attitude, with a new look to match it. And whats this about a certain Slytherin taking interest? rated for later chapters. (edited. In the process of being rewritten) (If you want to review again but can't, sign out and review as a guest. Just sign the note with your username)
1. Chapter 1 (eddited)

**Saki: [EDITED] I'm revamping this story already, so I figure: why not edit this version while I'm at it and make it a little more legible... I'll try not to change the story too much! (I promise... even though it's a bit bare-boned and super OOC... some people like it that way)**

**Warnings: **M slash, Drarry, Severe OOC, Sexual scenes, Filthy language, Character death, Angst.

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter© and all themes and characters relating to Harry Potter© are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brother Studios. The only thing I own is the plot and any original character's (all characters depicted in this story are purely fictional.)._

Oh-Kay, I'm done, lets get started!

**Ch 1: Prologue.**

As always, the end of the winter holiday meant the return of classes. Hogwarts School of Witch-craft and Wizardry was a bleak place at 8 o'clock on a Monday morning; especially on the first day back to classes. The students glumly ate their breakfast, looking much like the sitting dead… and sounding much like the undead for that matter; Lips smacking. Chewing. Slurping… The occasional guttural moan or grunted question permeated the air before the room settled back into hazy silence… The oaken doors swung open and bounced thunderously off the walls. The student body jerked awake, swung about in a clash of excitement and confusion and mobbed from the room. Tumultuous chatter filled the hallway as students surged towards the castle entry. Each student determined to be the first person to see who their guest was.

The horde halted in communal confusion and shock. A boy stood… erm, posed (?) in the doorway. Shoulder length black (green streaked) hair gathered proudly into a ponytail lead to an exoskeleton of leather and metal. Unbound wizarding robes concealed very little of the dragon hide boots, leather pants, ripped black mid-drift top and dozens of silver pins. A twisted heart necklace dangling near his clavicles wasn't the only piece of jewelry. 3/4's of a dozen hoops, bars, and studs winked from the boys face and ears.

The right stud of his spider bite piercing quirked as Harry smirked at the bewildered expression on each students' face. He ran his index finger up the side of his nose before remembering he wore contacts now; a habit he'd yet to break. Harry jammed his hands into his pockets and strode into the entrance hall. When the mob parted for him he couldn't contain a short bark of laughter before walking past the still stunned students to the great hall.

Harry scanned the house tables as he walked past each one, presumably looking for something. When he reached the Gryffindor table he stopped to pluck a strawberry from someone's plate before moving on. He pillaged similarly from each of the other tables before taking a seat at the Slytherin house table. By now the student body had filtered back into the room and was staring, transfixed, as Harry began piling food onto the first plate he could reach… Draco Malfoy's.

T.B.C

**Saki: I hope this was still enjoyable. **

**Leave a comment; let me know what you think of the changes. And if you like what you've read here and you want to read more just hit the favorite/follow button. **

**See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 (eddited)

**Ch 2: Curiouser and Curiouser **

The witches and wizards at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry had gone from impersonating the walking dead to impersonating goldfish. Students and teachers alike gawked at the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice in awe of his transformation- in both body and persona. Harry in turn ignored the mass of gaping students and faculty, and merrily picked his way through a plate of eggs. Draco Malfoy was the first to break the hold on his mind. Draco shoved a group of first years out of his way and marched across the great hall. "OI, Potter! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Draco stopped next to Harry. "That's my seat, my plate and _my_ eggs."

Harry responded by spooning another forkful of eggs into his mouth. Draco's sneer was somewhere between disdain and disgust. "Go sit with your little Mudblood and Weaslet, and stop contaminating my table." Draco crossed his arm, deepened his sneer and started tapping his foot, waiting for a response. Harry calmly finished his eggs, dabbed any remaining yellow globs from his lips and set his fork down. With a very Malfoyish smirk, Harry turned to face Draco. "Cool it, Draco." Harry rose from the bench. "You need to learn to relax." Draco scoffed at Harry's tone. His sneered deepened to something very near a snarl. "L- listen here Potter!" Draco stammered, on the verge of pure rage.

Harry stepped into his personal space, effectively cutting the blonde off. "What are you afraid of Draco? That through some strange form of osmosis I'm going to seep niceness into your-" he pronounced the words slowly, tantalizingly "Precious. Bench." Draco steeled his features, squared his jaw and drew his shoulders back. He was a _Malfoy _and he would not be treated this way! Words filled his mouth like bile, pushing against his teeth to be freed and spewed upon the arrogant Gryffindor; but they weren't able to pass his lips. Harry pushed into the remaining inches of Draco's personal space. With lips to his ear he hoarsely whispered "Afraid you'll become _Just. Like. Me_?" He licked his lips and, by proximity, the shell of Draco's ear. "I'm not contagious you know. Niceness, compassion, lawful _behavior_… it's not a disease, Draco. It can't be caught. But that's what you fear most. Isn't it?"

Draco's soft blush was the only answer he needed. Harry chuckled darkly and stepped past the rigid boy. A few swift steps carried him to Neville's long forgotten seat and another plate of eggs. Around the two boys the students began to file back in to finish their breakfast; soon after the- still shocked- faculty called for the start of classes. The student body split into streams of chattering students and trickled to their classes. Harry made his way to the headmaster's office. He reached the gargoyle with little resistance and began reciting past passwords. After a few dozen failed attempts and a couple swear words for good measure, Harry was forced to knock upon the gargoyle's head. A few seconds later the gargoyle was stepping aside and the spiral staircase was, well… spiraling, into view. Harry climbed the corkscrew steps and rapped his knuckles against the door of Dumbledore's office. "Come in Harry." Came Dumbledore's slightly muffled response. Harry slipped into the room and quietly closed the door behind him before crossing the room to settle into his usual chair. "You've returned…What can I do for you m'boy?" Dumbledore's gaze was piercing. In lieu of a response Harry plucked a sneak-o-scope from Albus's desk and began tossing it from hand to hand. "Harry-" Dumbledore began. "My room." Harry stated. He plucked another trinket from the desk and began a simple juggle. "I'd like to discuss my future housing plans."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

"Remember, they're a wee bit skittish. Don't go movin' too fast or yer likely tah make 'em nervous."

Skittish was the understatement of the year. Draco watched, from a secure location, as a 5ft tall stag beetle skittered from one end of it's enclosure to the other at the not-too-sudden movement of a 7th year Hufflepuff. "The mans a moron." Blaise mumbled from somewhere to the left of Draco. On his right Pansy prattled away, unaware her audience wasn't paying attention. Not for the first time Draco silently lamented the expulsion of his goons. "_At least they were quite_" he huffed silently to himself. He did appreciate the intelligence in his newest set of groupies, but silence was what he craved. He wanted to sort out his thoughts, but a certain miss talkative was living up to her name. Doing his best to block out the incessant chatter, Draco receded into his mind.

Draco's mind had been reeling all morning. Harry Potter had finally returned from his leave of absence after the war and was he acting strange. Once Harry had settled down at the Gryffindor table and breakfast was back in full swing, Draco couldn't take his eyes off the boy. Harry in turn ignored everyone around him; he even refused to talk to Hermione, who tearfully sat just to the left of the teen. Every time Harry opened his mouth to capture another morsel of food, Draco's ear would tingle. The memory of Harry's lips on his ear, the teasing flick of that tongue; it was driving him crazy and he just couldn't understand why. "He never made me feel like this before… why now?" Draco mumbled to himself.

He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as a large book pinged off of his head. "Draco dear" Pansy called in a sing songy voice. She leaned against the blonde and set her book in his lap. "You're blushing. What are you thinking about?" Draco balked at the mere idea. Him, blushing? Never! "Malfoys don't _blush_!" Draco's indignant response sent Pansy into a bout of giggles. "Fine, you weren't blushing. You're manly and handsome and blushing is for girls" she choked out between the pearls of laughter. Blaise chuckled at his girlfriend's sarcasm and nudged Draco's shoulder. "What were you thinking about?" The worlds _none of your business_ began to form at the tip of his tongue just as a high pitched whistled rang, signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch. Draco couldn't gather his tings fast enough. He hurried back to the castle and away from his friends. No point in giving them time to ask him again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Harry walked into the great hall for the second time that morning and much like before a hush settled on its occupants, though not for long. Harry shuffled on over to the Gryffindor tables just long enough to whisper something to his friends before sliding further down the line of tables to Slytherin. He glanced up and down the table once before nodding and taking a seat at the far end of the bench. He grinned at the boys sitting in front of, diagonally, and to the left of him and began piling food onto his plate. He hadn't even taken his first bite when: "What in Merlin's name are you doing!?" Draco was on his feet and at the other end of the table faster than you could say pureblood. Harry grinned at the furious boy, his lip ring quirking up in just the way Draco was starting to like.

_No, don't think about that!_

"It's called eating Draco… or it would be if you'd let me" Harry's snarky reply brought Draco back to his senses. "I know what it's called! I mean, what the _fuck_ are you doing at my table? Again! Go eat with your Griffies!" Ire made the words sound like the whining of a petulant child. Harry couldn't stop the chuckle that rushed past his lips. Draco just looked so cute when he pouted. The laughter was the last straw; Draco exploded. "Get the hell away from _MY_ table!" Harry laughed again. "But I like it here. It's so comfy and the people are so nice. I think I'll stay." Draco was seeing red. The blonde's hands shot out so fast Harry didn't even have time to flinch. In the blink of an eye Draco's hands were clenched in the front of Harry's robes, lifting him off of the bench. A sharp tug brought Harry's face inches from Draco's.  
Noses touching,  
Breathe mingling,  
Eye contact.  
"You wanna run that by me again _Potter_" His name was sludge, sewage, filth to be washed from his mouth. That damned lip ring quirked again, its twin tugging at the corner of his mouth as Harry grinned mischievously. He exaggerated his words. Elongated his mouth and over used his tongue. "I like it right where I am." A vain in Draco's neck bulged.

A crowed had gathered. Everyone jostling to get a better look at the two would be brawlers. The battle of words would be no more than that though. Professor Snape's voice boomed over the rowdy crowd. "Enough!" The students acted as the red sea to Snape's Moses. They parted down the middle to allow the older man through. With a mixture of disgust and disappointment Snape dished out swift punishment. "Potter, Malfoy! 40 Points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for fighting and Detention tonight for causing a disturbance and minor chaos. Be at my office by 8. And Potter, get back to your own house table!" Severus delivered this final order with a pointed look at Harry before turning on his heel and stalking to the head table.

Harry grinned wickedly at Draco as the taller blonde released his robes. "See you later." With that Harry turned and sauntered back to his waiting friends and a plate of food.

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3 (eddited)

**Ch 3 Detention**

At 8:14 that night Draco Malfoy found himself outside of Professor Snape's office. For the first time in his school career Draco had detention with the head of his house. "How in the world did this happen?" He looked at his wrist watch for the 9th time since arriving at the door. The seconds hand clicked over the 12 and the minute hand followed suit. Draco sighed "8:15… I'm going to lose points if I'm any later." He opened the door and silently cursed. Harry was already there. Snape sat behind his desk grading a stack of parchments. Harry lounged in a mantis-green chair. Legs propped up on the corner of a low table piled high with books and potion bottles. Harry spared a fleeting look for Draco before returning to the open comic book in his lap. Draco seethed, was he worth only the briefest of glances?

"Mr. Malfoy" Draco shook himself and tore is eyes away from the irritating brunette. Professor Snape wasn't someone to ignore. "You're late. I specified 8 o'clock did I not?" Snape pinned Draco with one of his famous glares. "Yes sir, you did. I was just-" Snape cut him off. "I don't need your excuses. When I say you are to report at 8 I expect to see you in my office at 8. I need both of you for detention, not just an abnormally early Mr. Potter." At the mentions of his name Harry looked up from _"Are you Alice"_ to watch their conversation. Draco mumbled an apology of sorts, which Severus accepted with out dispute. "Potter, put away your reading material."

Snape rose from his chair and strode to the back of the room. The two teens followed their professor with out comment. He stopped in front of three small shelving units. "These are my personal potions. I've hexed all of the bottles to paralyze anyone who tries to drink from them." He stared at the two students pointedly. "Your detention assignment for tonight is to organize these shelves. The potions are to be sorted into chronological order, the newest in the back oldest in the front. Re-label all the bottles as well." Draco opened his mouth, to complain… most likely. Severus raised his hand in a forestalling motion. "When you are finished organizing you are to scrub the floor and walls. _Do not touch anything I have not specifically told you to touch._" Again Draco opened his mouth to complain and again was halted. The look Snape gave him could make the giant squid swim home to his mother. Draco lowered his face to keep Snape from seeing the shamed blush staining his cheeks.

Snape waved his hand. Two buckets of soapy water, sponges, parchment, and ink appeared on a low table. He scowled a Harry- because hey, why the fuck not- and left the room. As he reached the door he called back over his shoulder "I shall return at 11 o'clock to see how much progress you've made." Snape stepped out of his office and shut the door. A nearly silent click told our inmates that the door had been locked. Harry immediately got to work… Draco scowled. Harry started by sorting the potions by creation date and an adjacent table… and Draco scowled, his arms crossed in front of his chest now. Harry then wiped the shelves down… and Draco scowled some more. Harry began to re-label bottles… and Draco, well… YOU GET THE POINT Harry worked and Draco pouted.

-40 minutes later-

With a little help from Harry, and a veiled threat or seven Draco decided to roll up his sleeves and help. With a second pair of hands the labeling and organizing went by much faster. Harry had just set the last bottle, _Dyoxide- August 1649_, on the bottom shelf of the third unit when Draco asked:

"Why do you insist on eating at my table?"

Harry ignored him. Mostly. The twice-survived boy grinned at the blonde and grabbed one of the buckets. "We'd better start cleaning." He glanced at the hour glass on Snape's desk "We only have another 45 minuets." Harry abandoned his robe and tie and settled into the task of cleaning. Draco huffed, somewhere between a disgruntled sigh and a 'humph' but followed his example none the less. Twenty minuets and a quarter of the room later Harry answered the question. "Draco, I like your table better than mine."

Draco stared at the other teen. His mind working over time trying to decide if he should yell at him, ignore him or just continue to stare. Harry noticed the blonde's attention and smiled wolfishly at him. _That Gawd damned lip ring. _The tips ofDraco's ears turned a lovely shade of pink. Harry's smile turned into a leer "Why Draco, what a lovely shade-" Draco threw his sponge at Harry and leapt to his feet. "Stop fucking calling me _Draco_;it's Malfoy to you!" Harry lightly tossed Draco's sponge back to him. "Your name is Draco, so I'm going to call you Draco." Draco franticly reached for his wand just as the door swung open.

Snape stepped in carrying a box of potions. "I have another box for you to categorize." Snape stopped in the middle of the room. He glanced between the boys. "What are you fighting about now?" Draco prepared a whine and Snape stopped him. "Never mind, I don't care. Finish cleaning and put the last of these away. Then you may leave." Snape set the box down near Harry and strode from the room; closing the door but not locking it. Harry picked up the box. "I'll get started on these potions if you'll finish cleaning." Draco clamped his mouth shut and went back to cleaning. He ruthlessly scrubbed his was across the room, fuming the entire way.

-35 minutes late-

Harry placed the last bottle of _Cure all (1564)_ on the shelf and turned to find Draco finishing the last table top. The blonde swiped his sponge across the dark wood one last time and dropped his spudgy yellow friend back in its bucket. He straightened from his crouch with a tired sigh. He rubbed his eyes with the knuckles of his right hand and sighed again. Harry chuckled. He couldn't help it, Draco looked just like a sleepy Five year old. The sound of Harry's voice snapped Draco from his musing. He glowered at the table. "What's so funny?"

Harry grinned. "You are Draco. You're just like a little kid who's stayed up past his bed time." If Harry was going to call him a little kid then he might as well act like one. Draco whirled around to face the boy-wonder, stomped his way across the room and crossed his arms. Harry all but expected him to pout and humph. "Stop calling me Draco." He snarled at Harry. Harry's grin softened into a kind smile. He placed a hand on Draco's crossed arms. "Why are you so apposed to me calling you Draco?" Draco refused to dignify him with a response. "Does your name sound filthy coming from my mouth?" Harry's voice dropped an octave. It sounded gruff and sexy. "I bet that's what you're telling your self right now. That my words are disgusting; unfit to fall on your perfect ears. But that's not it." Harry leaned in, his lips centimeters from Draco's ear. "You like it. You want me to call out your name. You want to here your name wreathed in passion and lust." Draco stood stiff as a rod, working to keep his jaw from hitting the stones. "N-no. No. No I don't."

Draco's stammer closely resembled a whimper. Harry's kind smile was gone. His lips curved predatorily, his eyes narrowed seductively. His hand traveled up Draco's neck to play with the short hairs gathered at the nape. Harry forced eye contact and slowly ran the tip of his tongue against his teeth. "Oh, I think it is Draco. I think that's exactly why you can't stand to here your name come from me." His lip tugged as the twin studs quirked. "You like it too much." Harry leaned in that last few centimeters and pressed his lips to Draco's.

T. B. C


	4. Chapter 4 (eddited)

**Ch. 4 Truth or Lie**

-Saturday, 7:13 am-

Draco shivered under his duvet. A film of sweat and a persistent throb between his legs acted as a reminder. "Fuck" he was breathless and unsatisfied… the dreams were starting to take their toll on him.

-Detention, two weeks prior-

Harry pressed his lips to Draco's. It was quick, chaste, sweet and not nearly enough. Before Harry could pull away Draco pushed forward into the kiss. Harry slowly navigated them to a wall; never breaking contact. He pressed the Slytherin against the stones. Draco panted; Harry's body scorched his front and the sold wall froze him from behind. A knee parted his legs. A strong hand and interlaced fingers guided his hands above his head. Its partner traced the back of his neck then slowly inched down his body. Draco was in blissful paradise. Nothing could be better than this. A velvety moist swipe on his lips told him otherwise. Harry prodded at the blonde's lips again, begging for entrance into the sweet cave behind those pink gates. Draco obliged. He parted his lips and moaned in nervous pleasure as Harry's pierced tongue plundered his mouth.

And then it was gone. All at once the hands, lips, support were all pulled from his grasps. Draco slid down the wall as Harry stepped away. The messy haired teen laughed; deeply, lust-filled, dark. Draco could do nothing but watch the brunette saunter away. Harry looked back… once. "Me thinks, Draco. You don't like that you like it so much." Harry glanced at Draco's kiss slicked lips and swallowed thickly. It was difficult to walk away… but he did. Harry slipped from the potion masters office.

-Present day-

A deep seeded longing had taken root in the Slytherin King that night; as well as every night since. His hormone drowned mind conjured up delicious agony. Glimpses into a world of ecstasy slipped by behind sleep laden lids; he longed for rest each day, if only to hold the soft peach skin of his hidden desire. He'd tremble beneath his coverlet. A strong grip, fast pace, and phantom scenes flickering behind tightly squeezed eyes brought him to delirious completion each morning. As he had each dawn for the past two weeks Draco slid his hand into his pajamas and firmly grasped his member.

It doesn't takes long after one of the dreams. A few quick pumps and he's biting back a moan. Draco sighed and wiped his seed from his hand. He struggled out from under his covers and peeked out from his curtain. The trek from his bed to the Prefects bathroom was longer than he wanted to walk; but he needed a bath and he wasn't about to shower with his fellow Slytherins. Draco gathered his lightest sheet around his shoulders and stepped into the 7th year dormitory. He quickly gathered his clothes for the day and any necessary toiletries' then shuffled as quickly as he could to the Slytherin Prefects bathroom. At least he would have privacy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo

Draco ran gel slicked fingers through his damp hair. Satisfaction with the quality of his hair was still a long way off when a cacophony of shouts rang through the common room. He stopped his primping to look at the door leading to the central room. More confused and excited shouting followed by a sudden bang on the restroom door. Draco jumped away from the mirror and further away from the door. A series of thumps akin to a jack hammer had the door bulging at the hinges. "What's happening out there?" Draco shouted to be heard over another round of intense knocking. "There's-"

Bang Bang Bang

"There's a golden-"

Bang Bang Bang Crack

"Bloody hell, would you stop it! There's a golden snitch trying to get in there. Malfoy, just open the door" more loud knocks and the occasion crack of the door breaking punctured Blaise's words. Draco really didn't want to open the door for the crazed snitch but he would have to if he wanted the noise to stop. Draco hid behind a stall and pointed his wand at the door "Diffindo." A jet of sparks erupted from his wand. The door swung open and the snitch barreled into the room. Draco stepped out from behind the toilet stall to get a better look at the golden ball. Instantly the orb calmed. Like a humming bird, it zipped around his head waiting to be plucked from the air. A smudge of red caught the Slytherins' eye. A ribbon was tied to the orb. He reached out and snatched the sphere from the air.

The snitch tugged, seeking freedom. Draco untied the ribbon and brought it into the light for a closer inspection. Words in gold ink glittered at him from the red satin. _"The Lake, 4:30 ~Harry" _Draco released the snitch. Having finished its task the small orb zipped back into the common room. It flittered about aimlessly, occasionally knocking candles over or bouncing off of students.

"_Harry- no. Potter! Potter wants me to meet him at the lake?"_ Draco schooled his flustered expression. The other students didn't need to see him looking out of sorts. He needed to calm down and think about this… rationally. By the time Blaise walked into the restroom Draco was cool as a cucumber. Draco wrapped and un-wrapped the ribbon around his fingers absent mindedly. "Malfoy" Blaise waved his hand in front of Draco's face to get his attention. Draco jumped lightly and focused on his friends face.

"What?"  
"What was that all about?"  
"Nothing." Draco looked away.

Blaise frowned at him. Draco had started toying with the ribbon again. Blaise snatched the ribbon from his fingers and darted out of the room with it. Draco followed hard on his heels.  
Blaise ran into the common room.  
"Give it back!"  
Draco followed  
"Not until you tell me what's up."  
Blaise implemented the 5 rules of dodge ball to avoid Draco's many attempts on his life.  
"It's nothing!"  
Draco narrowly missed colliding with an onlooker.  
"This doesn't look like nothing" Blaise waved the ribbon at the enraged Slytherin before ducking out of the common room and into the 7th year boy's dormitory. Draco slid to a stop in front of Blaise's occupied bed, to find the taller boy reading the stolen note. "So… you and Potter got a date?" Draco leaned forward and yanked the ribbon from his hands. "It's not a date! And I don't even know if I'm going to meet up with him." Draco slumped onto his best friends' bed.

At that moment Pansy poked her head into the room. "What in the world are you two doing?" Draco glanced up at her briefly before dropping his head to focus on the ribbon. Pansy frowned at him and slid into the room. She made her way to the bed. "Draco dear, why were you chasing Blaisy?" Pansy slid onto her boyfriends lap and stared at the moping blonde. "Malfoy's got a date with Potter." Blaise whispered into Pansy's ear and hugged her tightly. "You what!? I mean, I know you told us he kissed you… but you've been avoiding him all week!"

"It's not a date!" Draco spat the words at her, sounding meaner than he meant to. Pansy sneered at his tone but stood her ground. "Then why does Blaise say you have a date?" Pansy's stare could melt ice. Draco sighed and passed the ribbon to her. She read it quickly. "So… it's not a date? But, then why does he want to meet with you?" She gave the ribbon back. Draco shook his head, he didn't know. "Well, I say you go. At least find out what he wants." Draco nodded at Blaise, "I will… Thanks." Pansy suddenly sat up straight and clapped her hands together "Now, what are you going to wear for your date?" "It's NOT a Date!"

-The Lake 4:15-

After much yelling, screaming, and yes I little bit of crying: Draco was ready. Pansy had raided his wardrobe (and Blaise's), determined to find the perfect outfit for his not-date. The final result was a (Blaise's) gray muscle shirt, (Her) black skinny jeans, and a pair of dark green sneakers (Draco's). In spite of Pansy's assurance that everything would be fine, and his insistence that it didn't matter, Draco was insanely nervous.

The Slytherin king reclined under a broad oak tree on the north bank of the lake; trying desperately to look cool and collected. He wasn't doing too well. He scanned the edge of the lake closest to the castle for the umpteenth time and sighed. Har- POTTER was no where in sight. He sighed again. What was he doing? Meeting up with his long time rival for a date? No, it's not a date! It's. Not. A. Date. Draco humphed at his own internal conflict crossed his arms over his chest and scrunched his eyes shut. If Potter was going to make him wait then he-

"I should have known you'd be asleep. You're so lazy Draco." Draco's eyes snapped open and there he was. Harry Potter, the boy who wouldn't die. Draco sneered at Harry and scrambled to his feet. "I wasn't sleeping Potter!" Harry smiled at the blonde as he took Draco's vacated seat. "Looked like it to me." Draco made a none-too pretty sound in the back of his throat. "I _wasn't_ sleeping. And why the bloody hell did you call me out here anyway!?" Harry clicked his tongue at Draco. "You really shouldn't cuss like that. Someone might get the impression that you're just a regular teenager. The Malfoy name could be in peril" Draco snarled "Bloody sod, if you've just brought me out here to mock me-" Draco was already turning away. Harry leapt to his feet and grabbed Draco's arm. "No, no, no. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'll be good." Draco glared at him, but in the end relented and allowed Harry to guide him back to the tree.

Once they were seated and comfortable Draco faced Harry. "You didn't answer my question." He crossed his arms. "Why did you call me out here?" Harry's face cracked into a slightly manic grin. "To play a game." Draco stared blankly at the other teen. "A game?" Harry's grin widened at the dull tone of Draco's voice. "Yes, a game." Draco was growing impatient. "What game?" Harry played with a loose string on his red shirt. "Truth or lie." Draco's blank expression grew… well, blanker. Harry laughed. "Well? Play? No play? Yoplait?" Draco sighed and slumped against the tree. "What are we drinking?" Harry shook his head. "Nothing. Instead, if you get it right I have to answer a question, any question. Honestly." "Alright" Draco sighed. He was getting good at that. "I'm in.

Harry smiled and nodded his head "I'll go first… Okay, when I was five years old my aunt Petunia cut off all of my hair- except for my bangs- and the next day all of my hair had already grown back. Two" He tacked the numbers off on his fingers. "When I was ten I accidently made the glass in a reptile cage disappear and released a snake at the zoo. And three; I got lost behind a tapestry on the fifth floor a couple of years ago. I was exploring when the stair case moved and left me up there. I stepped behind the tapestry to hide from filch and found a secret passage that lead to nothing… I didn't find my way out till the next morning."

Draco tapped a knuckle against his chin, reflecting over the stories. After a long moment he guessed. "I don't think you released a snake." Harry smiled but shook his head no. "Wrong. I never got lost behind a tapestry." Draco frowned at him "But that just seemed like something you would do… hmm." Harry laughed. "It's your turn." Draco frowned again. "Alright… One: When I was eight years old I threatened to release all of the house elves in our manor if Father didn't build me a quidditch pitch on our estate. Suffice to say I now have a rather glorious one. Two: On my sixteenth birthday Blaise, Crab, Goyle, and I collectively drank 3 gallons of butter beer and get smashed by the end of the night. And Three: Pansy and I are dating. Secretly mind you. She's using Blaise as a cover to hide our elicit affair from her parents." Harry gave Draco an indulging smile and answered with out really having to think about it. "It's number three. You aren't dating Pansy." Draco scrunched up his nose and humphed. "Yeah, you're right. How'd you know do fast though?" Harry sniggered quietly "Just look at you Draco! A man that finely dressed can't possibly be straight." The blonde in question sneered at him. "What's your question?"

"You liked it, right? When I kissed you?" Draco turned a lovely shade of scarlet but answered truthfully. "Y-yes" he mumbled nearly inaudible. Harry beamed at him "I knew it." Draco grumbled a few choice phrases under his breath and looked away. "It's your turn again." Harry pondered for a moment. "Hmm… let's see… number one: When year three was about to start my family had a reunion of sorts. My aunt Marge came to visit. She made me so angry that I blew her up. She looked just like a balloon. Number two: I spent my eleventh birthday in a rundown abandoned lighthouse. I drew a cake for myself in the dust on the floor and blew out my "candles" at midnight. And three: My first kiss was Susan bones. We ran into each other after the Yule ball. The girl I'd wanted to go wit was with someone else the guy she wanted had gone with Hermione. We were comforting each other and one thing lead to another..." Harry finished with a shrug.

Draco frowned at his hands, thinking… Draco looked Harry in the eyes "I don't think Susan was your first kiss." "Bing Bing Bing! Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner. And your prize is a question." Harry teased. Draco waited for him to stop laughing before asking his question. "I want to know why you changed, where you have been… What happened to you Harry Potter?"

T.B.C

Saki: I'm still working on the rest of the chapters… But work has gotten busy (did I mention I work in my family's print shop?) and I have little time for writing. So think of this as a snack until I'm able to write chapter two of version two and rewrite the rest of this.

Thank you for reading


	5. (YGTP ver 2)

Saki: I fianlly did it!  
And I'm years late :( I'm sorry everyone.

ANYWAY I've posted the first chapter of the re-vamp.

you can find it here: - w w w fanfiction net/s/9312712/1/You-got-THAT-Pierced-ver-2

I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
